


Long Legs and Short Skirts

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Getting Together, Insecure!Lance, Insecurity, LET LANCE WEAR SKIRTS, M/M, klance in second chapter, protective!pidge, so many skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: He had twirled around for a bit, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against his thighs. Pidge laughed with him until he was finally done, almost tripping over his own feet.“We have some money left, if you want it.” Lance’s head shot up to look at the other paladin.“You think?” Lance was smiling wide, hands nervously smoothing down the cotton-like-material.OrLance really enjoys wearing skirts, but is afraid to let anyone on the team know(Lance should be allowed to wear skirts bc I mean those leg, man)





	1. pidge is the best non-binary pal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skirt, Dirt, Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883193) by [ardett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett). 



> ahhh super inspired by "Skirt, Dirt, Worth" (that lovely fic is life changing)
> 
> ART THAT WASNT MADE FOR ME BUT IM SHOWING YOU BC IT LOOKS JUST HOW I DESCRIBE ?? 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/410179478549959924/

 

    Somehow, they had actually found enough money to buy that god damned video game, and they even received Kaldeneker as a bonus -a weird ass bonus, but a bonus none the less. Lance and Pidge had been strolling through the mall since, game wrapped tightly in Pidge’s arms, and both of the paladin’s face still held smirks of pride.

 

The boutique they had passed seemed innocent enough, but Lance’s eyes caught on the mannequin in the window for a moment too long and-

 

“Wow,” Lance mumbled stopping short in front of the shop’s window. Lance had been avoiding looking at clothes all day for this very reason. The item in particular was a rather short, blue skater-style skirt. It had a thin waist, but flared out on it’s edges, and was honestly very beautiful.

 

“Hey!” Pidge announced, “You can imagine Allura in short skirts later, Lance, Coran said to-”

 

“No, I just,” Lance didn’t know really how to breach the subject. Pidge is someone who he could definitely trust, he supposed. They had recently come out about their sex, and had be persistent in preferring they/them pronouns. So-

 

“Um, in that picture of you and your brother, you had been wearing a dress,” Lance supposed he could ease into it, make it easier for Pidge to understand if they had also enjoyed dresses or skirts.

 

“What?” Lance could see how Pidge stiffened, clearly defensive. Lance continued anyway.

 

“I mean, don’t you think skirts are, uh, nice?”

 

“I’m not wearing a fucking skirt, Lance!” Pidge backed away a few steps. “I know you flirt with everything with two legs, but-”

 

“What?” Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “No, no, I didn’t mean _you_.” Lance looked at the skirt again. “I, uh, just, do you think it would be okay if I, maybe-”

 

“You want to wear a skirt?” Lance stilled, his face dropping -he hadn’t really worn one since he was back in Cuba. His older sister had given him a couple that didn’t fit her anymore. He had been too scared to wear them out of the house.

 

Realisation dawned on Pidge’s features, “I mean, sure! You can totally try it on. I’m sorry if that came out wrong-”

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lance was smiling, suddenly giddy, “Come on!” He grabbed the younger paladin's arm, dragging the shorter into the boutique. The skirt had fit beautifully -it was short, like the paladin had assumed, but it fell on his legs rather nicely.

 

He had twirled around for a bit, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against his thighs. Pidge laughed with him until he was finally done, almost tripping over his own feet.

 

“We have some money left, if you want it.” Lance’s head shot up to look at the other paladin.

 

“You think?” Lance was smiling wide, hands nervously smoothing down the cotton-like-material.

 

“It looks really good on you, blue really is your color.” Him and Pidge had left with a white shopping bag clutched in Lance’s hands. After some messy communication with the shop owner about the price, space money ( or star bucks, wink ) was weird enough without tax, thank you.

 

They had met up with their fellow paladins and Coran soon after. Coran had, of course, given them a long speech about priorities and the importance of staying on task on the way back to the castle.

 

“What did you guys get?” Hunk asked. Pidge immediately began a monologue worthy rant about the game they and Lance had picked up. Stating all the technologies facts and stats and Lance had found himself not really listening -thoughts centered around trying on the new skirt while in the safety of his room.

 

“Lance, man, what did you get?” Hunk’s voice broke his thoughts. Lances turned his head to see everyone looking at him, and the blue paladin momentarily froze.

 

“Uh, just some stuff.” _Nice, play it cool_.

 

“Like what?” Keith cocked an eyebrow as he folded his arms.

 

“You know, like stuff, private stuff. None of you business stuff,” Lance huffed. Keith fumed in response, opening his mouth to respond-

 

“Paladins!” And, really, Lance was never more glad to hear Allura’s beautiful voice in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Lance! Open up!”

 

Lance’s eyebrows creased for a moment before he remembered the strain of the face mask. _Shoot, if I messed this up a second time-_

 

“Lance!” _Right._ Lance stood and scurried to open the door, adjusting his headband as he let Pidge into his room. The blue paladin’s mouth gaped as he saw what was in their arms.

 

“Is that-?”

 

“Some of Allura’s skirts, yeah. She said I could have them when she found out I have a vagina. I figured she’d be okay if you used them instead.” The green paladin smiled.

 

Lance squealed, then coughed to cover the high pitched sound.

 

“Are you sure she’d be okay with me-”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine! Now, here, my arms are getting tired.” Lance took the somewhat large pile from the younger’s arms, laying the garments on his bed. Lance’s eyes glossed over when he took in the sight of the new clothing -all vastly different in color and style.

 

“You want to try them on?” Lance glanced at Pidge. “I mean skirts and such aren’t really my thing,” They adjusted their glasses, “but you didn’t seem comfortable talking to the guys about it-”

 

“Sure! One sec, I’ll go change,” Lance gabbed a few skirts and even a dress and dashed into bathroom to put one on.

 

* * *

 

Lance hadn’t really been okay letting any of the other paladins know about his _thing_ . He knew they would be there for him no matter what, well he _hoped_ , but he hadn’t felt comfortable sharing quite yet. However, keeping the secret seemed to get harder and harder. Wearing pants when he had all those beautiful skirts seemed like such a crime.

 

He hadn’t meant for it to happen really, he usually locked his door when he adorned any of his new clothing, but he had been clumsy and excited, wanting to feel the skirt as it fell smoothly against his freshly shaved legs (only a few pricks this time). He hadn’t anticipate Allura coming to get him for dinner, had thought she would at least knock-

 

The Princess had thrown a fit, had screamed and forced Lance to change immediately. The blue paladin quickly pulled pants up his legs and she forced the cloth from his shaking hands.

 

Allura had been so loud that the other paladins had come rushing from the kitchen, the Princess quickly telling them of how Lance had stolen her skirt. Lance had never seen Shiro look so angry out of battle, the way Keith was glaring at him, and the disappointed look Hunk wore. And, honestly, disappointing Hunk of all people was the most heartbreaking.

 

“Do you have any more?” The Princess was still yelling, pushing passed Lance to rifle through his closet, separating her items from his. Lance was shocked, had never seen such rage in the Princess’s posture, and _he_ had been the one to cause it.

 

Shiro was lecturing him now, commanding to know why Lance committed such a breach of privacy. The other paladins nodded along even, Keith had gone as far to call him a pervert. _Is that what he was?_ Lance didn’t dare speak back, didn’t fight it as Allura continued to search through his room.

 

Lance noticed his blue skirt on the top of the pile. _That’s what had started this all, Pidge had said it was okay. He couldn’t even control himself, couldn’t even confine himself to wearing boy’s clothes. God he was a perv-_

 

“What’s going on?” Pidge shouted, spotting the pile of dresses and skirts on the floor. Looking at the mess that had become Lance’s room.

 

“Lance has stolen my garments!” Allura crossed her arms. Lance looked at Pidge, he was still shaking. The green paladin’s eyes widened, finally realising.

 

“No, no-” Pidge turned to look at them, “I took them, you can’t blame Lance.”

 

“What?” Shiro spoke, “They were in Lance’s room-”

 

“I asked him to keep them in here,” Pidge lied. “I thought maybe if you knew, you’d be upset. I didn’t mean for Lance to take the fall.” They knew Lance wasn’t ready to tell the team, they had had the same fear themself, knew it would take some time.

 

“Is that true, Lance?” Shiro asked, looking to the blue paladin. He was glad Allura hadn’t waited for an answer.

 

“Pidge if you decided to take up my offer, you did not need to hide!” The Princess hugged the green paladin to her chest. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed, it obviously wasn’t about the stolen clothes then, it was about _him_ . The fact that _he_ had been the one to wear them. Lance was sick of hiding, though, sick of caring if they didn’t accept him. It was obvious they wouldn’t, he knew that for sure now.

 

“No-”

 

“Lance, you don’t have to-” Pidge interrupted, but he continued anyway.

 

“Pidge stole them for me. I’m sorry if me wearing them makes you uncomfortable, Princess. We had thought you wouldn’t mind since you extended the offer to Pidge. I will refrain from wearing skirts out of my room  -as I had been.”

 

For some reason, Lance felt strong, not weak or vulnerable as he had assumed would be the case. Lance walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor, picking up his blue skirt. “You can, of course, take your clothes back. However, Pidge and I payed for this and it’s mine to keep.”

 

“Wait, you were wearing this stuff?” Asked Keith, an eyebrow cocked in confusion. Lance felt his own nails dig into the palms of his hands. Cheeks tinged red.

 

“There is nothing wrong with it!” Pidge was poking Keith in the chest, “If Lance wants to wear skirts and dresses he can!” The red paladin’s eyes widen at the small assault.

 

“Princess, had Lance been wearing a skirt when you came in?” Shiro asked.

 

“I, well, yes. He had been wearing one of my skirts.” The Princess answered. Lance’s eyes darted to Hunk as the large man release a huge sigh.

 

“Oh thank God, for a minute there I thought it was a kink or something,” Hunk said.

 

“Is it not? I thought you stole my garments because you like me, Lance,” Allura looked at him, panicked. Lance shook his head immediately. The Princess smiled once more. “Well, if that’s the case, I have hundreds of garments you can try! I had been so sad when Pidge had declined my offer.”

 

The Princess paused before adding on, “Not that you have to feel inclined to take up my offer as well. Whatever you decide to wear will look great, I’m sure!”

 

“You guys really wouldn’t mind if I wore this kind of stuff out of my room?” Lance scratched the back of his neck. The blue paladin squawked as Hunk crushed him into a bear hug.

 

“Dude, I don’t care if you wear shoulder pads! You can always be honest with me, I would have hoped you knew that.” Lance laughed as his friend put him down.

 

“I’ll tell you next time,” Lance smiled.

 

“This is so exciting!” The Princess squeaked, “Come I’ll show you my closet! We are going to have so much fun! Oh, would you like to change first?”

  
“Uh,” Lance looked at the blue fabric still in his hands, then up at his friends, “Can I have a little privacy this time?”


	2. and now for klance(;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I posted both parts in the same hour, I couldn't wait

If Lance was honest with himself he would admit that he knew why Keith was avoiding him, why the red paladin had an even shorter temper regarding Lance than usual, and why the mullet head kept glaring at his legs when he wore skirts. But, he wasn’t honest with himself and he wanted the rest of the paladins to keep believing the team was fine, that he was fine, even if Keith thought he was gross or weird. 

 

Allura had been very persistent on opening her closet to the blue paladin, making sure he always felt welcome to try on new clothes and styles. Lance showed the Princess the beauty in facemasks, and in return she showed Lance the grace in shaving your legs without cutting the skin. His legs have never felt so smooth, he was constantly running his hands along them.

 

Pidge had also been glad to be relieved of dress duty, and spent even more time tinkering with technology, but it was still nice that they and Lance had grown closer -that both were able to talk and joke to the other with ease. 

 

Hunk had been enthusiastic about the whole thing, trying his hardest to encourage Lance’s style choice. Though, mostly is was just nice to be able to talk with someone about it and often Lance had wished he had opened up to the big guy sooner.

 

Shiro, well, the eldest paladin was adamant about Lance feeling free to do as he pleased. Though, he hadn’t had much experience with this type of thing, he was very eager to learn.

 

The only problem was genuinely Keith’s distaste for it. Lance tried to laugh it off when Keith would refuse to even look at the blue paladin. Would try to distract his friends with a joke when Keith would snap at him. He even started showing up to breakfast a bit late to avoid all possible conflict. 

 

Keith had been the only one that night to really not say it was okay for Lance to dress as he pleased, but he  _ had  _ been the one to call Lance a pervert. Maybe that’s what Keith still thought.  _ That boys shouldn’t wear skirts. That he was gross and disgusting. _

 

Lance groaned as he buried his head further into his pillow. He could fix this, he could go back to his old outfits, he could pretend. Lance was great at pretending. 

 

Coldness coiled into the depth of Lance’s stomach.  _ Pretending would be fine. He would be helping Voltron in a way. They all had to make sacrifices.  _

 

Lance bit his lip as he pulled his old jeans up his legs -he could wear something else later, when he was back in his room. Lance shuddered.  _ He would be fine. _

 

Lance strolled into breakfast on time that morning, his fellow paladins raising their heads to great him. He ignored the momentary looks he got for wearing jeans instead of one of his now-usual skirts. 

 

No one really commented on it, however, and Lance supposed that that was nice of them. It wasn’t until later when Keith himself had decided to speak.

 

“What happened to your skirts?” Keith was looking down at Lance’s legs as he spoke.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said.

 

“I, uh, decided to wear pants today.”

 

“But I thought you liked skirts-”

 

“They aren’t mutually exclusive or something,” Pidge came up by Lance’s side. 

 

“I guess so,” Keith turned to walk away. 

 

“What’s his problem?” Hunk put a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder as he spoke. Lance shrugged as he swiped as his eyes to keep himself from crying. Lance looked up, making eye contact with the black paladin -he offered a small smile, trying to play it off, but his red rimmed eyes gave him away.

 

Lance excused himself to his room soon after. He tore off his pants and quickly shoved on one of Allura’s, but now his, skirts. It was purple with a soft silver hue, it was one of his favorites, but honestly they all were. He twirled himself in the mirror until he grew dizzy, attempting to shove away the dread Keith had left him with. Why did he even care what Keith of all people thought, anyway?

 

* * *

 

Shiro had known sooner or later that he would have to talk to Keith, had seen the way the red paladin was treating Lance. It was hard to believe Keith would care so much about a guy wearing a skirt -Shiro had never pegged him as the type, anyway.

 

Shiro hesitated before he knocked on the young paladin’s door, but Keith immediately granted him entry.

 

“What’s up?” Keith asked from his bed, he had seemed to be sharpening his blade. Shiro grimaced.

 

“I, uh, just wanted to talk about that thing with Lance today.”

 

“We didn’t fight today?” Keith posed it as a question. Did Keith seriously think that there was nothing wrong? Shiro knew the red paladin was oblivious sometimes, but-

 

“No, I mean about what you said to Lance,” Shiro paused, “You seem to be acting a little  _ tense _ around him lately.”

 

“It’s Lance,” Keith deadpanned.

 

Shiro nodded, “I know you two never really got along great, but with Lance exposing, if you will, this new part of himself, you, uh, well haven't really seemed to be in favor.”

 

Keith’s head shot up, “What?” The younger’s eyebrows knit themselves in confusion as he stared at the black paladin.

 

“You’re acting very weird around him, you keep leaving when he’s in the room and you keep picking fights. Plus, what you said today was a little  _ blunt _ -” 

 

“I’m always blunt!” Keith stood, “And, I don’t keep leaving the room. I couldn’t care less about Lance’s little break through-”

 

“Keith!” The red paladin froze, Shiro almost never yelled at him like that outside of battle. “I cannot tolerate such behavior towards any of your teammates. Whether you believe in Lance’s right to dress how he likes or not. I-”

 

“I don’t understand,” Keith exclaimed, “I just said I don’t care how Lance dresses! Why do you keep saying that?”

 

“I would think you’re doing this on purpose, but I know how you can be a real idiot sometimes-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Even if you don’t understand, you’ve been acting rather rudely to Lance. You’ve been avoiding him, and glaring at him. It’s blatant to me that he’s been trying to keep the peace -I’d hate for this to be true, but I think he wore pants today just to appease you.”

 

“Why would he care what I think?” Keith asked. Shiro hit the back of the red paladin’s head.

 

“You saw how scared he was to tell us, he probably thinks you won’t want to be his friend anymore-”

 

“We aren’t friends-”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Fine, his frenemy.” Keith only huffed. 

 

“What if I don’t want to be his frenemy anymore?” The red paladin plopped down onto his bunk.

 

“You want to try being his friend? I think that would be great for the team-”

 

“Not exactly.” Shiro looked up to see Keith’s red tinged face. 

 

“You’re going to give be gray hairs, Keith.” Keith bit back the remark ready on his tongue. Keith opted for burying his head in his hands instead, giving only a long groan in response. 

 

“Is this because of the skirts?” Keith looked up at Shiro.

 

“Honestly? No, it’s just harder because of the skirts.” Shiro gave him a look, Keith squawked as he hit him with a pillow. “I didn’t mean like that, asshole.” 

 

The black paladin laughed as he nodded. “I can see where you are coming from, but have you ever thought of I don’t know, talking to him?” 

 

And that’s how Keith found himself being guided out of his room, shoved in front of Lance’s door. 

 

“If I don’t do it for you, I don’t think you ever will,” Shiro laughed as he knocked and then bolted for his own room. The red paladin looked back to the now open door with Lance standing at its center. Keith jumped in surprise. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance apologized, “Didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t think I’d have visitors.” Lance gestured to his face mask.

 

“Uh, it’s okay, but do you think I could come in?” Lance nodded his approval as he stepped aside. 

 

“So, uh, your room is nice.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

Keith looked down at the skirt Lance was wearing, had to physically stop himself from attempting to touch Lance’s smoothly shaven skin. 

 

“I just wanted to talk because Shiro said I might be making you feel like I care about the way you dress and I don’t so, I just wanted you to know. So you don’t feel like you have to wear pants or change who you are-”

 

“Keith, dude, you’re word vomiting all over my  _ nice room. _ ” Keith smiled at him, goofy and amused. 

 

“Thank you, though, for clearing that up.” Lance rubbed at his arm.

 

“I like seeing you in skirts,” Keith said before he could stop himself.

 

“What?” 

 

“I mean, uh, I like seeing you out of skirts too. Wait-” Keith blushed. “I just mean that I like you and the skirts made me feel weird, but good weird, pleasant weird?” 

 

“You like me?” 

 

Keith felt himself raise his defenses, “Did I stutter?”

 

“A lot actually, yes.” Lance laughed. Keith only sighed dropping his head. 

 

“I hope I didn’t make things too awkward now.”

 

“No, I think it would be a little awkward if I didn’t like you back, but since I do, well-”

 

Keith eyes snapped to look at Lance, “Really?”

 

“As real as your mullet, dude. Now, that I know you totally dig my skirts, how would you like to see how great they look on my floor?”

  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE OFF OF COMMENTS AND KUDOS BTW
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:
> 
> notice a mistake? please please please tell me!!


End file.
